


importance to a star.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Non Descriptive Death, Oneshot, but rn i am okay, kaimaki, short ass story, was a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: kaito has so much hope to fulfill his dreams.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 6





	importance to a star.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two sm but god damn i cannot write them c,riess

in old tales, they say that the stars represent past lives whose souls were knitted into the fabric of the universe; kissed into the night sky for centuries to come as a part of history. to maki, she didn’t believe in such stories, yet she for sure had a suspicion her boyfriend doesn’t share her same ideals. even as the ultimate astronaut that had a fascination with the galaxy and everything in it, kaito had his own take on how to view life.

“see how the stars align? it’s the little dipper, and i have a feeling in each star’s gas and dust collection is a soul to a family member.” he kept his hand held up in the air, finger pointing directly where the bulbs of dim light were scattered in the dark. rather than take the time to gaze upon the sky, she let her eyes examine the admiring expression that rested on his face; they were sitting at the top of a roof, doing their usual routine.

maki would listen to him give her light facts about the planets, the stars, the solar systems - most importantly, the moon. she knew he wanted to land there, visit and experience what it was like for the first travelers to take a gentle step down. safely jump around the new world, softly touch the stones. essays of verbal speech she’s heard multiple times before, and still each time maki was stunned at his passionate side… despite everything.

“when will you achieve your goal?” whispered maki, her tone smooth, her voice echoing. his smile didn’t falter, the sparkle in his eyes continued to glimmer just as bright as the light in the vast sky. nothing could bother his delighted mood.  
“i’d say… when i’m twenty-five, or something like that. kinda far from now, but that means i have more time to do what i want before leaving.” he replied, with honesty.

in truth, it wasn’t too far. time ticks by fast, it catches up on you when you least expect it. it can be unfair, it can be fair, it all depends on the situation. to kaito, the wait is fair; the wait is unfair to maki. flicking a strand of hair out of her face, she leaned into his side and took in his scent. whether it be a cold night or not, he’s always going to be warm.  
“hey, astronaut…” she began to speak.

kaito shifted his attention from mother nature’s work of art down to his own. “yes, maki-roll?”  
“what does it mean when one star is glowing brighter than the others?” she asked, withdrawing her hand from her lap to gesture at the one she happened to catch sight of.  
“oh! i’m so glad you asked!” he straightened out his back, the new rush of excitement running through him as he thought more about his answer.

“scientifically, the reasoning is just the proximity to earth, like with the one you are referring to. its closer to us than, say, that one next to it.” he ran light fingertips against her arm, to move her pointer finger over to the dimmer star. “but i like to think they represent the people in your life that were important to you, and that they found their place in the sky you can always look back to.” grinning, he finished his explanation.

the thought of that wasn’t too bad, actually. maki took a hold of his hand and squeezed it; “thank you for the answer. i’ll keep it in mind every time i happen to gaze at the stars again.” she heard him let out a soft laugh, the tiniest smile tugged at the ends of her mouth.  
“of course you’ll do this again! this is our time to let the stress and worries go away.” he reassured, the clueless smile of his did make her forget for a minute.

in the end, it was inevitable to erase the memory - the memory from not too long ago, kaito coughing a bit too hard in class and causing a shock within his peers as blood sputtered out. he had tried to keep it a secret, yet secrets find their own way to be revealed, and this was the way his did it. ever since then, maki has questioned a lot, has felt nervous more (on the inside), has kept a closer eye on her boyfriend.

but like that day, and anytime after that, kaito would put on a smile, gesture his hands, and claim: “do not worry, i’ll be okay! nothing can take down the great momota!”  
his determination and ambition is admirable to most, but to maki, it seems to her these words are trying to convince the speaker himself. closing her eyes, she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and let herself relax for once. maybe he’s right, she shouldn’t worry.

-

the night was cold, a breeze blew in maki’s direction that caused her ponytails to flow elegantly. each step she took was quiet, as if she wasn’t there, just like how she was trained to slip around in the shadows. pulling the coat she was wearing closer to her thin frame, the assassin snuck through a broken fence that led to the back of an abandoned building, standing at a few feet high - easy access if she climbed a tree and hopped on the roof.

after doing just that, she carefully crawled to the very top, slinging her legs off to the other side as she sat down. there were quite a bit of broken tiles and fallen leaves scattered around the roof and in the gutters; this only reminded her of how long it has been since she last visited this place. it has memories written all over the place, her mind fogging with them as she listens to the whispers from the leaves behind her and the yells of the cars from the streets.

her hand slipped her hand under the oversized coat she was wearing, taking out her glasses she was prescribed to wear months ago due to her near-sighted eyesight. these would help her take in the sights better, help her scroll through the sky and the clouds and the stars… right, the brightest star. maki tightened her grip on the roof, her fingernails dug into the dirt she tracked up there, but she couldn’t care less about that - she just wanted to find it.

just like what kaito promised, the brightest star she could find was spotted. it was certainly glowing with passion, more than the rest that she’s been skimming through for a matter of minutes. all she could do was smile, ignoring the water that was near to spill from her eyes and smack her with a headache afterwards. maki rested her chin on her knee and kept a gaze on the single light that she cared about.

“one way or another, you made it to space, kaito.” she talked to herself, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke. “remember when you would tell me about the phases of the moon, and what they mean to you? even if himiko always told us how witches viewed it, you stuck to your beliefs?” while reminiscing, she felt the tears drip down to her coat, one with a familiar scent she makes sure to spray with cologne every day.

“i hope you’re having fun up there… shuichi and all your friends miss you. i miss you; your maki-roll, your star, and whatever else you called me,” sniffed maki, as she gave up talking to let herself indulge in her feelings. she knows there was nothing she could’ve done to prevent what happened, but it seemed unfair for kaito to be taken away at a young age, especially before his big dream to explore the vast universe.

despite her sadness, she is aware of how he’d comfort her and tried to piece together something to reassure her despair.  
“what’s with the tears, maki-roll? i made it this far, isn’t that enough? i cheated my way through school to get through early training, and that in itself was an experience! as much as i wanted to actually be in a suit and fly my ass to space-”

she laughed, shaking her head at the sentences her brain came up with. as she wiped her tears, maki lifted her head again to give a final glance to the star, writing a mental note to check for him each night to talk about her day. maybe even tell him about what shuichi has been up to, and how he’s still the awkward detective around the preppy pianist. kaito would like that, maki thought to herself as she stood up from the spot on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> ik i ended it weirdly but no she doesn't jump off the roof guYS i didn't imply her to commit gone ,,


End file.
